1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an active device, a pixel structure having the active device, and a display panel having the pixel structures.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a pixel structure of a liquid crystal display (LCD) includes an active device and a pixel electrode. The active device serves as a switch element of an LCD display unit. To control each individual pixel structure, a certain pixel is usually selected by a corresponding scan line and a corresponding data line, and display data corresponding to the certain pixel are displayed through providing an appropriate operating voltage. The pixel structure further includes a storage capacitor, such that the pixel structure can be equipped with voltage-retaining functions. Namely, the storage capacitor can store the applied operating voltage to stabilize the display image of the pixel structure.
To form the storage capacitor in the pixel structure, a capacitor electrode is often required in the pixel structure. However, if the area of the capacitor electrode is expanded in order to increase the capacitance of the storage capacitor, the aperture ratio of the pixel structure is reduced.
At present, the capacitor electrode is designed to be located below the data line in the pixel structure according to the related art, so as to increase the aperture ratio of the pixel structure. The capacitor electrode and the data line that are overlapped to increase the loading of the pixel structure, and thereby the power supply for driving the display panel needs to be increased, which leads to an increase in power consumption.